


nothing is the same (when you are not here)

by villainousunsub



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Zelda regrets her actions towards Mary, she never wanted it to go that far and now Mary is gone.





	nothing is the same (when you are not here)

Zelda’s hands shook as she lit another cigarette, the taste mixed with the lingering traces of copper. She rested her head against the door frame and sent a silent prayer to Lilith that she didn’t kill the woman for good. It was one thing to kill Hilda time and time again, they were sisters after all, but to kill another witch was on a whole other level. 

As the last of the ashes fell to the ground, Zelda made her way inside. The rest of the house was asleep save for Salem, who sat on the stairs and eyed her warily. She sent him back off towards Sabrina’s room with a flick of her wrist. Zelda grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass on her way into the parlor. She figured she could have a nice drink while she waited for Mary to rise. 

Usually the dead rose from the pit within a couple hours after being buried, but this time felt different for Zelda. Time went by agonizingly slow, but two hours passed and then dawn was breaking the horizon. The whiskey was placed back on its shelf, half way lighter than when she started. Zelda went up to her room to change for the day and wash the smell of booze off her breath. No one else knew what had happened and she didn’t want them to know either. Hilda would be suspicious as to why she was up before her, but it could easily be covered with a lie. 

Nothing in her closet seemed fitting for her mood that morning, leaving Zelda to flip endlessly over the same dresses again and again. By the time she settled on a more simpler dress, Hilda was already downstairs making breakfast. After some well placed concealer, Zelda looked as if she hadn’t spent the entire night drinking. 

By the time Zelda was seated at the table, there was a steaming cup of tea with her paper folded up next to it. Hilda was humming a little upbeat tune and swaying along as she cooked for the rest of the Spellman household. 

“Morning! It seems like that paper there is a good one, the rest are by the door for later.” Zelda took a moment to say a silent prayer, thankful of her life and family. 

“I’m sure this one is lovely Hilda, thank you.” 

Breakfast was uneventful. Sabrina came down in a hurry, already running late for school, and ate as quickly as she could while making small talk with her aunts; Ambrose was down just in time to see Sabrina off, he grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of toast with jam before picking up his morning book. Everything was normal in the Spellman household, save for the body buried outside. 

“Alright dears, my shift in town starts soon, but I will be back before dinner. Have a good day!” Hilda smoothed down Ambrose’s hair and filled up Zelda’s tea before grabbing her purse and leaving. 

The two sat in silence as the read, enjoying the quiet and calmness of the morning. Around nine Ambrose closed his book and slinked down in his chair. Zelda flipped the edge of her paper down, raised an eyebrow at him, but never said a word. She could only imagine the conversation if she were to ask him what could possibly be wrong. 

“Well, a dead body is patiently awaiting my arrival, best to not be late.” Ambrose rose from the chair, ignoring Zelda’s look, and went upstairs to change. A few moments later he came back down no longer in his robe, but in pants and a loose shirt. He opened the door to the basement and yelled behind him, “Have a good day Auntie.” 

Zelda closed the door with a flick of her wrist, knowing that he loved to listen to his music as loudly as humanly possible. She folded the paper up neatly and sent it off to the basket by the door that housed the others. She didn’t have much to do that day, not since she left her position at the academy, other than stare at the freshly dug grave. 

“Oh for Satan’s sake,” Zelda grabbed the gloves and basket that Hilda had set next to the herb jars and headed outside.

It didn’t take long for Zelda to collect all the ready herbs and vegetables in the garden. So, she sat there and picked out barely grown weeds from the bed, her eyes occasionally straying to the still freshly overturned soil. Zelda had buried many bodies in their Caine Pit, none of them had ever taken more than a couple hours to dig their way out. Fear started taking over the more she thought of the possibilities as to why Mary hadn’t resurfaced. She knew the other woman was a witch, had watched her use her unnaturally strong powers, yet Zelda couldn’t shake the idea that she had killed a mortal woman and buried her in their front yard. 

Zelda grabbed the basket and headed back inside before she made any irrational decisions, like digging up Mary’s body. After setting the basket and gloves on the table for Hilda to find, Zelda went upstairs to take a shower. She let the hot water run down her back, causing her most recent welts to flare up in irritation. ‘ _ It’s what I deserve’  _ Zelda could hear Mary’s voice scolding her for thinking such a thought, but she couldn’t help it. She had killed the only person she had ever loved, romantically at least, the one person who accepted her and valued her (not just her power). All over nothing. A stupid small argument that was made a lot bigger because Zelda just happened to be in a foul mood. Mary was the unfortunate victim of Zelda’s pillow (not her proudest moment), a horrible way to go for anyone really. 

She wrapped her robe tightly around herself, letting the silk stick to her damp skin. She forewent putting another face of makeup on instead she sat on her bed and let herself become numb. Zelda wasn’t one to cut her emotions and body down, she liked to be in control and aware of herself and her surroundings, but in that moment feeling nothing was all that she wanted. She didn’t want to see an empty room or remember how Mary looked, felt, or sounded. 

Zelda let herself sit like that up until she felt the bed dip behind her. She took a deep breath, knowing it was probably either Hilda or Sabrina coming to check up on her, but she was not ready to be  _ there _ yet. A hand settled on her shoulder, she could feel herself tense up at the contact but did not say anything. After a moment the hand began working itself up and down her back, the thumb running small circles as it went. 

“Hilda, I will be down shortly. I just need a couple more minutes.” Zelda stretched slightly causing the hand to drop. 

“If I was your sister we would have some problems,” Mary slid a hand over Zelda’s waist, letting it rest flat against the other woman’s stomach. “I do appreciate the nice little nap you gave me. Best sleep I have had in years.” 

“I thought I had killed you!” 

“You did. Then you put me in the Pit and now here I am. Sorry it took so long, no one has ever killed me before. That was a new experience.” 

“With a mouth like yours how has no one ever killed you? I wanted to do so the moment I met you.” Zelda shifted a little to look Mary in the eyes. 

“They usually don’t get the chance. What can I say? You make me feel-” Mary paused because she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say. Loved? Safe? At home? Sane?

“Me too.” Zelda leaned back into Mary’s arms. 

Mary adjusted herself so that she was resting against the pillows and Zelda tucked into her side. She let her fingers run through Zelda’s hair, knowing the other woman needed the contact and reassurance. Zelda pulled her impossibly closer and refused to let go. Neither one would admit that they had missed each other or that they needed to be held, but they knew. It wasn’t long before Hilda came looking for Zelda, she walked in on the two still clinging to one another while fast asleep. She took a quick picture before walking back out and closing the door. Dinner could be reheated and there was always breakfast in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter // @villainousunsub 
> 
> next to release will be Macbeth AU part 2


End file.
